


I Will Ruin Your Life

by backfromthedeadred



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backfromthedeadred/pseuds/backfromthedeadred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty Sleeping Hook drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Ruin Your Life

_I will ruin your life_ , he had said.

 

_My life is already ruined_ , she responded.

 

But he went on, listing all the reasons in which he would. _I will turn your heart as dark as my own_ , he had told her.

 

She waved it off, along with the other reasons.

 

The more he said them, the more she wavered, however.

 

He didn't deserve her, but he never said those words aloud, so he just kept telling her, _I will ruin your life_.

 

And each time, he could tell in her eyes, she became more confident that he would.

 

And finally, she did it, she left. Maybe because she finally believed him, or maybe because she was just sick of hearing it.

 

But he had succeed; he won.

 

He felt more empty than before. So consumed with darkness he was, that he couldn't recognize light when it was right in front of him.

 

_I deserve this_ , he thought. _I would have ruined her life_.


End file.
